Kiss In The Rain
by smile-4-nemo
Summary: Sasuke's an ass, and Sakura feels the need to get him back, but along the way will love bloom? or will it just be another one of those tragic endings? SasSak NaruHina NejiTen InoShika and maybe GaaraOC [READ AND REVIEW! first fanfic!]
1. The first day of school

K so, this is my first fanfic, so please no flames x.x; also, remember to r & R, so that I can update more quickly :

[it helps with inspiration xD

Pairs: SakuSasu NejiTen InoShika NaruHina GaaraOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :p [but I do own the box of cookies right next to me xD

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 1: first day of school

RING

RING

RING

RI-

BAM!

Damn, that about the 7th clock I've killed since…Monday…maybe I can get 5 miutes more..

SCREEEEEECH!

I bolted up from her bed, and peered out the window. There, in a black mustang, was a blonde haired girl, looking very impatiently towards her house. Yes you guessed it, Ino. My best friend in the world. She had the uniform on, but spiced it up a little with a nice necklace.

In the passenger seat sat a brown haired girl. Her hair was tied up in two buns, and she looked very bored. Yup, its Tenten, the tomboy. This girl's awsome.

Ino honked 4 times and yelled, "SAKURA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

I sighed, and slowly got out of bed. You could still here Ino honking and yelling, but to Sakura, it was almost normal. Almost.

After I had brushed her teeth, changed into the school uniform, ate a piece of pop tart for breakfast, I headed out the door, with my pink hair tied up in a ponytail.

The school uniform consisted of a white collared shirt, a red tie and a a red skirt, if you were a girl. If you were a boy you'd wear a navy blue tie, white collared shirt, white navy blue dress pants.

So anyways…

I steeped onto my driveway, and into Ino's car. Ino finally stopped honking, and smiled.

"Hello" I said, yawning afterwards.

Tenten looked up at me and smiled, "Hi, ready for school?"

"yea, I guess"

On the other hand, Ino glared at me "Took you long enough" She stuck out her tongue, and started her car.

I returned the gesture of tongue sticking. Tenten rolled her eyes and laughed, "you weirdos"

So we chatted on about, what normal girl chat about [boys, fashion, gossip, posers, drama, etc.

Suddenly, a black car sped passed them, nearly hitting Ino's car. Ion had the swirl left to miss that limo.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTARDS! DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?!" Ino shouted, while waving a fist in the air.

When Ino finally caught up to the limo, I stuck up her middle finger, and Ino stuck her tongue out. Tenten rolled her eyes and smirked.

Slowly, one of the windows of the car rolled down to reveal a handsome, young boy. He had onyx eyes and hair, and He stared at us, with no emotion for a while, then said, "You should be careful to who you're talking to, low class people."

And with that he rolled the window up, and sped away, leaving the girls in awe

Tenten was the first to speak.

"Omigod! The nerve of that boy! If I ever saw him again, I'd-" and she muttered the rest, the a fist in front of her face.

I laid back after a while, still pissed off, but trying to keep cool.

Ino was the opposite. She drove us to school, barely dodging stop signs, dogs, grannies, and little kids.

After the ride Ino slammed the car door, and stomped her way to class, leaving Tenten and me.

We both shrugged at each other, and continued following our angry friend. When Tenten and I finally caught up to Ino, we were out of breath.

Tenten said, "Hey Ino slow down!"

And I said, "Look, Ino, its just one guy, who cares, there are plenty of other guys out there, who are asses, just like him, so don't get all pissed cuz of that bastard!"

Ino sighed, and smiled at her friends

"Fine. But Sakura, you're treating me to dinner."

I stared at disbelief from her friend. "But but but-" I finally gave in and chuckled, "Alright I will, just don't eat like a pig, Ino-pig"

"Oh I won't, because I'll lose my appetite staring at your WIDE forehead, forehead-girl!"

We glared at each other for a loooong time.

Tenten shook her head and walked off to her locker.

She looked back at her friends for a second and-

"Oof!"

She fell flat on her butt.

"Oops, my bad." She said, as she looked up at who she bumped into. It was the one and only, Neji Hyuuga. Tenten was best friends with Hinata, so of course she knew Hinata's cousin.

"Hn." With that, Neji gave a nod of acknowledgment to her, and walked off.

The truth is Tenten had some slight feelings for the prodigy. [whooo xD But she'd never admit it to him. She was a tomboy, who often came out of gym soaked with sweat. She had also heard that Neji liked the type of sophisticated, high class women, who were well behaved.

In Tenten's eyes, she didn't stand a chance with Neji.

She snapped out of her daydream, and sighed. She then continued walking down the hallway to her locker.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

[Back with Sakura and Ino

"I bet I could put an advertisement for my dads company on your forehead, and it'd fit, with room still to spare!"

"Hey! At least whenever I go to a friend's house, I don't wipe their kitchen clean from food!"

"Take that back Sakura!"

"No way, you take yours back!"

Shikamaru [lets call him Shika xD suddenly appeared, and opened his lock sleepily. He sighed and sighed, "Troublesome."

Ino looked disgustingly at Shika, and walked away.

I stood there for a minute, completely confused. She shook it off and opened her locker.

Shika, Ino, and I walked into class, finding the room very noisy.

Naruto, was cracking lame jokes to try and impress Hinata. Hinata, was laughing too.

Tenten smirked at the soon-to-be-couple, and left them alone for a while. She walked up to me and Ino, and immediately started talking.

Hinata popped up after a while, and she too, joined the conversation. After about 30 minutes the teacher FINALLY came.

"Hello class, my name is Kakashi, I hope to have a great year with you guys." He said. His eyes were glued onto a small orange book. Everyone stared on at him,as if it was a new type of species at the zoo.

"Oh that's right, we have a new student joining us this year, please welcome Sasuke Uchiha."

The door slid open to reveal a tall, handsome boy, with no expression on his face. He bowed slightly and faced his class.

At the same moment all the girls, except for me and my buddies, fell in "love". They stared at him googly-eyed, and kissy faces.

All of a sudden-

"Marry me Sasuke-kun!"

"I Love you Sasuke!"

"Take me out on a date Sasuke-kun!"

"I wanna rape you Sasuke-kun!"

everyone turned to stare at the girl who said she wanted to rape Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched. Even some of the nerds fell in love. She quietly twiddled her thumbs, and fixed her glasses, while having a deep blush on her face.

Everyone turned their attention back to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"So tell us a little about yourself, Sasuke." Said Kakashi, although you could tell, the only thing he was interested in was ready his little perverted book.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 16 years old. I don't like squealy people. That's it."

The fan girls all applauded, the boys didn't even give a damn.

Suddenly Ino's fist made contact with the hard surface of her desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE BASTARD! YOU ALMOST HIT MY CAR YOU LITTLE ASS-FUCKER!"

I stood up and glared at Sasuke for a minute and made Ino sit down. Everyone else was silent. Shikamaru was smirking, and of course Ino noticed. She stuck out her tongue, and turned around.

Tenten was still glaring Sasuke, although Sasuke didn't seem effected by it.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Ok then, um sit right next to Haruno Sakura. Sakura, please raise your hand."

I froze in place. I wasn't going to let Sasuke sit next to her without a fight.

Kakashi cleared his throat again, and after a few minutes..

"The one with the pink hair"

I threw a death glare at Kakashi, while Sasuke smirked at the remark, and sat next to her.

"Nice hair, kinda pink though, in my opinion, I think pink doesn't suit you." said Sasuke.

I was beyond pissed now

"You wanna say that again, chicken head?" I replied smirking as well.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and said, "I would but I can't face you anymore, you irregularly large forehead disgusts me." And with that, he turned back to face the board, smirking of course.

I was boiling mad now. I wanted to punch him sooo bad, but I knew 'd be in deep trouble later on...

I looked at Tenten for help, and was only returned with a sympathized smile.

I sighed, and settled back, and boy was this gonna be a looong day…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After class, it seemed even more worse. Hinata went up to Sasuke,

"U-um hello Sasuke-san, It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled shyly, and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Sasuke, brushed it off.

"Hn."

Tenten gasped, and went up to Sasuke

"Hey buddy, did you not hear her, she's is being friendly to you!"

Sasuke being normal replied with a

"Hn."

Naruto, outraged that his all time crush got hurt [emotionally xD charged at Sasuke

"Teme!!! You'll pay for being so rude to Hinata-chan!!!!"

Hinata blushed when Naruto add the "chan" to her name.

Ino and Tenten noticed, and exchanged devious smirks.

I got right up to Sasuke's face and slapped him.

Shikamaru had to hold me back, or else he would've gotten it, gotten it bad.

"Grrr you're such a high-class snob! Who only cares about money and appearnce! You ass hole! I'll get my revenger, mark my words!" I screamed.

"Okay I, time for you to cool off." Said Ino, as she, Tenten, and Hinata dragged her out of the room. Hinata poked her head out again.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun"

She blushed slightly

"And Neji, could you please tell my mom that I'll be over at Tenten's house today.

Neji seeming to perk up at Tenten's name, "Oh really?"

Hinata giggled slightly "Oh yes, you could come if you wanted to."

Neji arched his eyebrow, his blush clearly not visible, but it was still there, said "Hn, no, I have training today. Good bye Hinata, be safe."

Hinata then left the room and raced to her friends.

"Ok Ino, seriously calm down!" Sakura said. Tenten patted Ino's back for comfort, when Hinata came race to them.

"Sorry I was late, I had to tell Neji that I was going over to your house today."

Hinata fully aware that Tenten had a HUGE crush on her cousn, loved to see Tenten's face whenever his name was mentioned.

"but I can't let it go, he's such a jerk, to all of us, we need to get him back!" Ino said.

Someone sighed behind her.

"Ino, you're so troublesome. Just let it go for now, if he keeps provoking you, then think of something to get him back. Alright?"

Ino turned around to the one and only….Shika xD

She too sighed and nodded

"I'll see you around Shka" She kissed his cheek and got into her car. Everyone around had just witnessed THE Yamanaka Ino kiss Shikamaru. They were wide eyed. But Shika was the most shocked.

All the girls giggled and jumped into the car

"Bye Shikamaru! See you tomorrow!" we yelled

Shikamaru turned back to the school, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Girls, so troublesome."

The end of Chapter 1 :

I know there wasn't a lot of Sakura x Sasuke fluff, but that's because their relationship takes a little more time, so yeah, please review, I'll reply back to all of them :

Thanks again! No flames! XD

Um if I get at least 10 reviews I'll update again :

-Nemo


	2. I Have To Do What?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for all the kind reviews! I will reply to them, at the end of this chappie! XD

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina InoShika, and MAYBE GaaraOC

**smile4nemo**: Heyyy, Sasuke, why don't you say it:)

**Sasuke**: Hn. (translation: Why should I?)

**smile4nemo**: Um um um I'll give you a…tomato…? X.x

**Sasuke**: ...Disclaimer: smile4nemo does not own Naruto, or me….Now where's my tomato.

**smile4nemo**: Um well you see…look a bird:0 –runs away-

(Note: The author was not harmed :p)

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9**

Chapter 2: I Have To Do What?!?

Normal POV

Ino drove all the girls to Tenten's house. They got out of the car, and as usual, Ino did a crappy job on parking.

Tenten unlocked the door, and ushered everyone inside. Her house was very cozy, two stories high. It wasn't too small, or too big, just right.

"Anyone want some Oreos?" asked Tenten, who was also rummaging through the snack closet looking for something they could eat.

They nodded in response, and also got a cup of milk. They always felt so relaxed at Tenten's place.

After everyone was settled, it was time to share secrets, and gossip.

"Oh my god Ino! I can't believe you kissed Shika on the cheek! That''s sooo cute!" squealed Sakura. Ino blushed and glared at Sakura

"Oo La La! I think I smell love in the air!" Tenten sniffed the air, and giggled, only to have a stuffed bear thrown at her. By Ino, of course.

Hinata giggled, "W-well I think you guys look very c-cute together." Ino threw- well she didn't throw anything at Hinata. Hinata's to cute and innocent and shy to hurt! XD

"Ok ok, you guys win, I might sorta kinda maybe havealittlecrushonShika-kun!" Ino tried very hard to hide her blush, but the pillow didn't help at all.

The girl erupted in fits of giggles and laughs. But for some reason, now Ino was smirking at Tenten.

"So, who do _you_ like, Tenten?" Ino's smirk grew even wider when Tenten blushed slightly. Hinata giggled, and Sakura was making a heart with her fingers, and mouthing the word "Neji". They all giggled when Tenten turned tomato red.

"Heyyy I don't like him! He's just a friend!" She tried to reason with them, that she didn't like, although we know its not true.

"Oh yeah right! It's sooo obvious!" Ino laughed as Sakura threw a pillow at Tenten.

"W-who do you like Sakura?" asked Hinata, who was smiling, and-holy crap, was there an evil glint in Hinata's eyes?!?

Sakura laid back and thought. After a while she said, "Mmm no one, not yet, not anyone right now I guess."

Tenten smirked, "well I think you would look great paired up with that Sasuke guy"

Sakura spit out her milk all over Ino. Ino looked like she was gonna kill someone.

"WHAT?!? Ewww no way, I'd never date such a jerk with no matters whatsoever. He's just because he looks hot and has money, that he can have any girl he wants!" Sakura said.

Hinata gasped, and giggled, while Tenten's smirk grew wider.

"So you DO admit he's ho!! Haha got you!" Tenten declared. Ino laughed and clutched to her stomach. Tears were about to come.

Sakura eyes grew wide, and she frowned. Nobody could see it, but, yes, its true, sakura's blushing!

**Smile-4-nemo:**OMIGAWD! SOMEBAODY CALL channel 9 news! We gotta get this in history!!!

**Gaara**: Um you're not in the story, Nemo.

**Smile-4-nemo:** And who said you were, Gaara? I could NOT put you in here you know:p

**Gaara:** You're soo mean (puts on the sad puppy dog face)

**Smile-4-nemo: **wahhh I'm sorry Gaara –hugs him- here, have a cookie!

**Gaara:** Cookie?

Ehehehe back with the story!

So they girls gossiped on, forgetting all of the crushed and such, until it was time to leave.

Sakura POV

I woke up again, this time early. It wasn't like I didn't want to sleep anymore, its more like I _couldn't_. Well, anyways, so I grabbed an orange, and peeled it, then ate it. Sure enough, I found myself wandering outside. Probably for the fresh air.

(Inner Sakura was crying, because she wanted more sleep!)

I somehow found myself wandering around the rich area. It was if my feet moved by themselves. Don't get me wrong, Ino lives there, because of her ad's business. Not all rich people are snobby, Ino loves flowers, and of course she can come off a little conceited at times, but she's a great advice giver.

I smiled, and inhaled the crisp air as I-

"Hey, are you lost miss?"

I gasped and turned around, to come face to face with none other than-

Actually, I don't know this person, but he kind of looks a lot like Sasuke, only older.

I stared Into his eyes for a moment and quickly said, "O-oh no, I'm just here to visit my friend Ino."

The door of the house in front of us slammed. I focused my attention at the person who slammed it and gasped.

It was none other than, (don't worry I didn't get it wrong this time) THE Sasuke Uchiha. What was he doing here? I mean of course he'd be here, but why now?! Oh yeah, he's probably goes to school early, not like me, always late.

"Um yeah, so nice meeting you and I'll see you later!" I dashed off, leaving a smirking Sasuke-look-a-like, and a confused Sasuke.

-----Normal POV-----

Sasuke stood there for a moment, then turned to his older brother coldly, "Who was that?"

Itachi smirked and ignored Sasuke, and walked back into the house in peace. Sasuke still stayed emotionless, and he closed the car door and drove off to school.

---Ino POV---

I lazily got up, and made myself a cup of coffee, when suddenly the doorbell rang. I sighed. Seriously, who else besides me is up so early? I opened the door to reveal a tired looking/panting Sakura.

Not pretty.

"Ew, what happened to you?" I asked. She just sent a death glare at me, and made her way to my couch. I laughed it off, and offered her a cup of coffee. She took it and drank it all in a matter of seconds.

"Soooo why'd you come here so early?"

Sakura looked up at me and sighed, "Well I couldn't sleep so I just took a walk, then I decided to go to your house, and guess who I bumped into."

"…"

"Sasuke, and someone that looks so much like him, but older."

I thought for a moment. "you mean Itachi? Well Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. They're in competition, and don't get along very well."

Sakura gaped at me "What?!? You knew Sasuke lived near you?!?"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention he lived near me. Oh well, hehe I guess she found out on her own!

"Ooops?" was ll I could say, before my dad came in and welcomed Sakura and offered her food. She didn't want any, and neither did i. It was almost time for school. So I got ready. Sakura wanted to rush home, but I said she could just borrow my extra school uniform.

As usual she tied her hair up in an ugly ponytail. And she ties it up so messy too! Anyways, we got ready, and this time, I decided to walk, in case that stupid jerk decides to ram up to my car, for real this time.

It wasn't that far of a walk, and soon enough we were at the entrance. I spotted Hinata talking to Tenten, and Neji was also there, weird I'd thought he'd probably be near Naruto or gaara, wait, Gaara usually stays at the library. Neji doesn't like it in there. And Naruto, well he's always late.

Oh well, so I ran up to them, and so did sakura.

Normal POV

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Ino asked. Sakura smirked at tenten, who's crush was right next to her. Tenten glared at her and when Neji threw her a questioning look, she just smiled, and continued talking to Hinata.

"O-oh we're great, it wav very fun at Tenten's house wasn't it?" Hinata smiled gratefully.

Soon enough, they see a stoic Sasuke walking towards them. Well not exactly, more like to the school entrance. His face was emotionless, but when isn't it? Tenten nudged Sakura on the side, and smirked.

Sakuralooked at Sasuke and frowned.

**Omigod he's sooo effin hot!!!**

_What?!? Oh, its you again, Inner, what d you want now?_

**I want Sasuke! He's sooo cool, and hot and-**

_Oh shut up, he's a jerk a big fat meanie and-_

"Helloooo?! Earth to sakura!" Ino waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. Tenten and Hinata giggled, since they all thought that Sakura was practically drooling over Sasuke.

Sakura glared at them. And was about to say something else, but the bell rang.

RIIIIIIING

See?

The group walked inside, awaiting another boring day at school.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9**

Sakura lazily reached for her pencil, when she noticed it wasn't there. She looked around, under, everywhere. No pencil.

She could feel someone smirking at her, so she looked up. It was noe other then the Sasuke Uchiha.

She glared at him. Her pencil was in his hands. She held out her hand

"Give it back."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the odd pair.

"No fair! He's mines back off! I love you Sasuke!"

"No way bitch, he's toally into to me, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Nooooo you guys got it all wrong, see? The only thing Sasuke-kun is interested in, is me."

Sakura had enough of this. She slammed her text book on the desk and shouted

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT?!? NOBODY REALLY CARES WHO HE WANTS, OR WHO WANTS HIM, SO SHUT UP, AND LEMME WORK IN PEACE! SHEESH!"

and with that, she continued working. But she couldn't help but notice the smirk still on Sasuke's face.

"What do you want now, mr. Uchiha?" asked sakura, in an annoyed tone.

"What can't I look at such a pretty face as yours?"

Sakura choked on her spit, and Ino, Tenten, and Hinata giggled. All of Sasuke's fangirls cried or fainted.

Sakura, still choking on her spit, started cracking up. Soon enough, she was rolling on the floor, crying out of laughter, laughing, clutching her stomache, and…laughing. Woah talk about multi-tasking…

Anyways, Sasuke gazed down at sakura, with a cocked eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"You mean you're not kidding?"

They stared at eachother for a moment. By now Sakura had small (very very very small) blush on her cheecks. But even so small, Sasuke noticed. He smirked and continued what he was doing. Sakura got up, and stook hher tongue out at him, while he only smirked. She too continued as if nothing happened.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9**

Tenten sotle glances at her crush, all day long, while finishing up her lab reports. She sighed again, this time, catching the attention of Neji. She blushed slightly when he gave her a questioning look.

He turned to his desk only to turn around again with a sheet f paper in his hands.

Her placed it on Tenten's desk. Tenten looked up at him. But his face still was emotionless.

She picked up the sheet of paper and read it

_Hey Tenten, you ok? You seem kinda down_

Tenten smiled sadly at the note. Neji was always to caring for her, even though he didn't really show it. She wrote back.

_No I'm fine really, just today seems gloomy iguess. You don't have to worry so much!_

She sent it back to Neji. After a minute or so, the note came back to her.

_Well, ok, but today seems very nice out, so do you wanna go somewhere with me, I mean Hinata will be there too, so it won't be akward at all._

Tenten laughed outloud, catching the Teacher's attention, Uh oh.

The teacher got up, and snatched the note out of Tenten's hands

He read it to the whole class. Oh no!

Sakura smirked, and Hinata and Ino giggled, only Ino was giggling kinda loud. Tenten, stayed quiet, a blush visible on her face. Neji, well he didn't seem effected by it, he just stayed the same, and worked through his labs and such.

How humiliating though!

When Neji turned around again, he saw a very red Tenten, and smirked. Tenten saw it, and turned more red. She turned her attention to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, who were giggling hysterically. She gave them one last glare before turning to Neji and nodding in response to his quetstion.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to get Ino to confess to Shika, that she likes him.

"Come on! No way would he turn you down, you're one of the hottest girls here!" exclaimed Sakura

Ino grunted, and replied "But what if he doesn't like me?!? and i wouldn't be ttalking about who's hot here, remember Sasuke called you hot!"

Immediatly Sakura's blush came back, but quickly went away. "Oh please, its not like he'll hate you!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Whatever, i'm still not going to tell Shika."

"Not going to tell me what?" appeared Shika out of nowhere, Ino jumped out of her seat, clearly startled. Sakura gasped, and Hinata giggled. Tenten smirked, of course.

"N-nothing, nothing its just ahh, we were just going to ummm" Ino had to think fast for Shika already had his suspisions, "oh um that you have a...little green thing stuck between your teeth.."

Ino mentally smacked herself for being so stupid.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, and went away, trying to get that "green piece" out of his mouth. Sakura and Hinata gaped at Ino.

"...I think that was the lamest thing you could've said to him." stated Sakura. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Ino slumped down into her seat, and buried her head in the stack of papers.

Hinata looked around for Naruto.

_Hmmm, late again..._

Hinata sighed without knowing she did. Sakura looked confusedly around the room. She spotted no Naruto in his seat, and looked at Hinata once again. She also was staring at Naruto's seat.

Sakura squealed in delight "Hinata! don't tell me you have a crush on Uzumaki!"

Hinata stared wide eyed at Sakura, with a huge blush on her face. "Shhh! please don't tell anyone, i mean i'll explain it to you guys later ok?"

sakura smirked "Ha! i knew it!

The teacher and all of the class turned to stare at the noising pink-haired girl.

"You know the answer, miss Haruno? Then please, do tell." told the teacher. Sakura gulped. she in fact, didn't even know what they were talking about.

"Um...uhhh...13?" Sakura said helplessly.

The teacher looked at her boredly, "I did not ask a question in the first place, Miss Haruno, to the office" Sakura sighed and got up the leave.

"Not so fast, Sasuke, would you like to accompany her."

Sakura looked like she was gonna punch the poor teacher. Sasuke noticed and smirked, "I'd_ love _to." Sasuke, too, got up and walked next to Sakura. Sakura looking helpless, glared at him one last time before exiting herself. Sasuke followed suit.

**---Sakura POV---**

I looked up at Sasuke only for a minute, just to study his face. Man this guy's heart is really made out of sotne. Its like he has no emotions, and if he does, he hides them very well.

Somewhere along the way, Sasuke noticed I was staring at him. He smirked and said.

"Thank you, for confirming that you are interested in me. I mean why else would you stare at me for so long?" His smirk grew wider when I turned away to try and hide my blush. I guess he saw that too.

Oh how I wish to wipe that smirk off his face!

"I don't like you, its just that i'm interested that you never show any of your emotions at all." I said, boldly.

He raised his eyeborw at me.

"Hn."

very intelligent.

NOT

but whatever.

We walked silently the rest of the way. I opened too door to the office and stepped inside. Sasuke went in as well.

The principal came to face us, when his eyes caught Sasuke standing next to me.

"Ahh, Mr. Uchiha, i hope you're enjoying this school very much." Sasuke nodded in responnse, still showing no emotion.

When the principal met my gaze he frowned. "Now what are you here for? setting another bomb? starting another food fight? getting into a fist fight? tricking the teacher? making a substitue quit? Sleeping in class?" The more he rambled on about my former shemes, the more wider Sasuke's smirk became. I stood there sulking.

Whe he was finally done, I told him all about my little incident. and he frowned again.

"Hmmmm your punishment is it..." He thought after a while. I've done all the possible punishments already, so there aren't any surprises.

But the principal's smile grew wide, and thats what scared me. what was he thinking?

The principal stared and Uchiha, then me, and then back to Uchiha.

"You have to show Mr. Uchiha around this school, until he says, and not when you say, when he says that he can go around the school without you. Understood?" I was utterly horrified. I was gaping and trying to process this information. If Sasuke's smirk could go even wider i'm sure it has. they both stared at me waiting for my answer. I sighed and with my dead tone i said, "Yes."

I sulked my way out of the off ice.

Man was this going to be a longer day than it was yesterday. I'm doomed.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**responses to reviews:**

niwichan2468: aww thank you! you're so sweet, hehe i would've never thought of 10 of them x) so yeah thanks for reviewing!

eskeflowne: Hehe thanks, i kinda think o rushed it a little xD

Sasuke's Favorite Girl: aww tank chu x)

loca4life: lol thanks, i hope you enjoy this chappie too :)

cubanitaaloloco: Kay, thanks for the review :)

SaphireGloom: Thank you, review again:))

Sakura-hime9: Aww gee thanks you guys are so sweet x)

Puppyhead: Alright enjoy:)

niwichan2468: Lol kay, thanks for reviewing

jessie828: Thankies :p

SharinganBlossom: lmao yeah i know! Shika blushing:0 lol thanks for reviewing :))

Thanks everyone who read, please review!

-Nemo


End file.
